


If You Cannot Do Great Things (Do Small Things in a Great Way)

by rosewiththorns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Kneeling verse, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Tampa Bay Lightning, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan hates being short, but Steven convinces him that being small has its benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Cannot Do Great Things (Do Small Things in a Great Way)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set in a mild AU where rookies kneel to veterans.

“If you cannot do great things, do small things in a great way.”—Napoleon Hill

If You Cannot Do Great Things (Do Small Things in a Great Way) 

“It sucks being short.” Balling his fists around Steven’s jeans, Jonathan tried to ignore how small his hands were and hoped that this self-loathing because of his diminutive stature would disappear soon as just another cruelty of adolescence like an acne-pitted visage or a voice that cracked like old aluminum, unable to settle on a single pitch. 

“You aren’t short, Jo.” Steven patted Jonathan’s head. 

Well aware that this gesture (even though he was kneeling) wouldn’t be so instinctive to Steven if he wasn’t such a midget, Jonathan snorted to convey his abundant skepticism. 

“No, really,” Steven went on, obviously fighting to squelch a smile that showed in his eyes anyway. “You’re fun-sized.” 

“Fun-sized.” As he repeated this adjective, Jonathan’s lips twisted into a curlicue of contempt. “Just like those miniature candies everyone hates to get from the neighbors on Halloween, because what the hell is the point of a Snickers or Milky Way that’s only about an inch long?”

“Fun-sized candies don’t make anyone sick or sugar high.” Steven chuckled. 

Not exactly appreciating laughter when he wanted to sulk about his small size, Jonathan muttered, “You can be all amused if you want, but I hate being small, Stammer.” 

“Hey, don’t talk like that, Jo.” To emphasize that he was serious, Steven tapped Jonathan’s shoulder. “No hating yourself allowed on this team. Got it?” 

“Easy for you to say.” Not willing to surrender the argument yet, Jonathan rolled his eyes. “You aren’t a midget.” 

“False.” Steven gave Jonathan’s shoulder a shake. “I was always the small, scrawny kid until I got a random growth spurt when I was about fifteen.” 

“Yeah.” Jonathan exhaled gustily. “I’m still waiting for my growth spurt, Stammer. It’s late or never at this point, and I think late left the station awhile ago.” 

“Being small has its perks.” Steven’s fingers curled around Jonathan’s straggly hair. “Shorter athletes are more agile, accelerate quicker, and have a lower center of gravity. If Pavel Datsyuk were a monster like Zdeno Chara, he wouldn’t be able to perform all his crazy stunts and skills. There’s a reason all the best playmakers are pint-sized.” 

“I still don’t like being small,” said Jonathan, but, despite his words, he did feel better, because it never hurt to be reminded that there were some compensations—no matter how pitifully few—for being short, and Steven had sort of compared him to the best playmakers, which would make any rookie’s heart soar. 

“Too bad, Jo. I like you short.” There was a definite slyness to Steven’s smile as he flipped and tousled Jonathan’s hair. “I can more easily do this.”


End file.
